


Pianeti

by clubstocrews23



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clubstocrews23/pseuds/clubstocrews23
Summary: Elia follows Filippo to a club, intent on making a move.
Relationships: Elia Santini/Filippo Sava
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Pianeti

Elia could clearly see Filippo across the dance floor, swaying underneath strobing blue, which meant that the older boy could clearly see him if he bothered to look. Even with the club packed like an elevator, a pathway stretched between them. Filippo’s pink hair was almost light enough to catch the blacklight overhead. He wore a white tank top that did, which fell across his chest in a way reminiscent of a Greek god—not that Elia thought about Greek gods that much. He started thinking about them when he first saw Filippo.

He thought—no, he knew—that their thing could be nothing more than an occasional hookup. It did not warrant phone calls, goodnight texts, weekly dates, or even exclusivity. All it meant was that they went to parties together and woke up beside each other the next morning. Simple and meaningless. Whatever happened after could not serve a serious romantic relationship.

That contradicted his presence tonight. 

The strobe lights flickered into red as the last notes of whatever American rap song gushed through the speakers. It stung at Elia’s ears. A man brushed up against his side, but the feeling fell to the back of his radar as he looked out through the crowd. There was a boy grinding against Filippo now, and while Filippo did not seem to enjoy it any more than anything else, he wasn’t stopping it from happening. Keeping his options open. Elia wasn’t special at all.

The first time they hooked up—must have been a year ago by now, a whole damn year— Elia was fresh out of the closet. He’d kissed three boys total by that point. The party at Edo and Ele’s was his first as an open bisexual, a fact that some of the girls liked a little too much for his comfort and some hated with every fiber of their being. He had a girl approach him and casually mention something about how bisexuals play the field and cheat without consequences. He left the main room within twenty minutes of arrival.

And then, there was Filippo. In the hallway. He had been drinking a gin and tonic, even though there wasn’t any gin in the kitchen, wearing this ridiculous Hawaiian shirt all the way unbuttoned so his bare chest was visible in the middle. He’d punched Elia in the shoulder.

“What’s up with you, huh? Not in the party room?”

“No,” Elia said. “Cooling down. I think I had too many too fast.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you sure it didn’t have anything to do with the guests?”

“Never.”

They had talked about nothing too memorable, just the weather, Martino, how nice the apartment was, and the quality of the alcohol. Elia didn’t know how long the conversation lasted. What he knew was that the song in the background was _Pianeti_ by Ultimo when Filippo leaned in to kiss him for the first time. They were halfway through the chorus when he kissed back, and since then, he’d had the song saved on his phone.

When Elia first walked into the club tonight, he’d slipped the DJ a decent sum of money to play _Pianeti_ again, even though it wouldn’t suit the bar’s aesthetic or usual demographic. He recognized the first few bars immediately as they followed the horrible rap song. With his body language, and the music, and the drink poised in his left hand like a prop, Elia was practically screaming it. _Look up at me, Filippo. Look up at me and see me here. I came here to see you because I want to be with you._

Hell, fate itself designated a sightline between them. It was a sign. It had to be a sign. Any minute now, the mystical force of heavenly will would manifest, and the song would rise to crescendo as they crossed to each other on the dance floor. Elia could already feel his pulse thumping through his skin. They would kiss like they hadn’t seen each other in ages, like the couples in blockbuster romance movies. He just had to wait for the moment to arrive.

Filippo spared him not so much as a glance.


End file.
